


A Hero Devoured

by Shirokumacandy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: LinkxSidon, M/M, Prince Sidon - Freeform, Vore, link - Freeform, linkvore, lonk - Freeform, sidonvore, sidonxlink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirokumacandy/pseuds/Shirokumacandy
Summary: Link has been requested to save a feared stricken village from terrorizing beast, little does Link know what dangers he's really heading into.VORE Warning~





	A Hero Devoured

The roads were quiet, apart from the sound of hooves clipping across the gravelled path, kicking dust-up as it trotted along. It's rider a youthful male hylian, bearing the crest of the goddess on his shield. 

Link had heard that a far off village was being plagued by a horrific monster who terrorized the innocent townsfolk at the dead of night, his assistant had been called upon to vanquish the beast and he happily accepted.

The hylian had dealt with plenty of foul monsters and creatures and he wasn't going to back down now, he gave his horse a swift quick as he was eager to get on with the task at hand. 

The village was suffering and it was easy to see why, the houses were collapsing and buildings were in pure disarray and no one was to be seen. The wind blew loudly through the street as Link and his steed walked through the apparent ghost town and he began to see faces appear at various windows and soon enough the townsfolk began to approach him timidly.

"Are you the hero Link?" Said a gruff low voice which was coming from an older looking man, in which Link simply nodded to him and a look of relief spread across the elders face. 

"Thank the gods! My village has suffered so much and I was afraid we would have to move away from here, please I beg of you to help us!" He offered the hylian a large pouch of rupees which Link modestly accepted, he didn't want to take their money but then it had been a long trip on horseback and he was starving. He told them he would do all he could to rid them of their problems then asked if there was anywhere he could stay and get a meal. Link was soon escorted to a nearby inn which was barely standing anymore which made him even more eager to help these poor people, he hitched his horse up outside and headed inside getting to the front desk and got a room for himself, and sat down to eat. 

 

The young hylian man lightly patted his tummy from fullness and headed up to his room to rest, flopping backwards on the bed to rest his eyes until nightfall. 

Link was awoken by an earth shattering trembled and he sat bolt upright, his eyes alert and wide open from pure shock. Another shudder made him flinch and this time he made his way over to the window where he saw panick stricken villagers fleeing to the safety of their homes, the beast must be on its way he thought.

Link nodded to himself and took a deep breath, then equipped his sword his bow and arrows then hurried down to the entrance of the decrepid inn, he noticed the staff had vanished and the lobby was silent. He frowned and pulled himself together, slowly and cautiously making his way outside onto the cold, bare street. 

There was an eerie silence surrounding him and the village, bar the growing sound of the distant thudding. What on earth could this terrible beast be, Link had never experienced such loud shudders as this, it was as though an angry mountain lying dormant had just awoken and was preparing for the final eruption. 

Link changed his stance and pulled out an arrow from his quiver, placing it on his bow and watched the dark horizon, waiting for the beast to show itself. 

 

The loud shudders grew louder and louder as the beast approached the village and Link could see a large silhouette of the monster and swallowed, feeling fearful but stood his ground as he saw the figure come out of the darkness and he stared with wide eyes. 

The beast was delightfully handsome, not what he had expected at all.

The beasts eyes wandered to him and a smirk spread across his face, revealing large pointed teeth and Link gulped again, not being able to move from fear. 

Link helplessly looked on as the beast leaned down and placed his face inches from his own and gave him a warm smile which somehow gave the little hylian relief, but he aimed his arrow at the monster who simply blinked and looked offended then it opened its mouth and spoke in a soft gentle tone. 

"Excuse me little one, you are the one they sent for named Link aren't you? The Hylian champion?" He asked politely, leaving link in a state of shock.

"I was wondering if before you shoot me we could talk?" Link was still trembling but found himself nodding slowly, this made the beast happy and he looked pleased as he closed his eyes and smiled at him. 

"Thankyou, may I ask your name? I will of course introduce myself, I am Sidon~" He grinned and Link said his name with slow timid movements. 

"Link! What a fabulous name! I have heard many wonderful things about the brave acts you've done Link." Sidon seemed impressed, acting as though he was a small child meeting his hero which confused Link. Clearly this beast was not any form of threat so why was the village in such shambles and why were the villagers so full of fear. Link Looked up and bit his lip then spoke up. 

"E-Excuse me Sidon but why do you keep terrorizing these innocent people?" Sidon looked shocked and taken aback, his eyes wide and his expression concerned. 

"Ah I think there has been misunderstandings Link you see I merely wanted to make meet the people and try to make friends...but I suppose due to my size its bothered them." He rubbed his neck sheepishly and let out a small sad whine which made Links heart sink slightly. 

 

"I see...-Well why is the village in such disarray??" He asked more seriously and Sidon looked away. "Ah I'm afraid I got a little carried away, I get so excited and well I tried to get into some buildings to say hi and I broke a few things..." He whined and Link let out a long sigh. 

"Well I'm sure this can be fixed up if we talk to the village." He smiled and Sidon grinned again, his sharp teeth all on show. 

"Well I'm not sure if they'd be so open to speak to me." Sidon looked aside and frowned slightly, Link gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well if I show them how kind you are maybe I can convince them Sidon! Um maybe if they see me with you?" He smiled and Sidon tilted his head and looked thoughtful for a few seconds then he smiled sweetly and leaned down 

"That's a wonderful idea little hero, hm how though, um maybe if you climb into my hand." He put out a large clawed hand on the ground beside Link. 

Link cautiously clambered onto sidons hand and steadied himself when the large Zora raised his hand to his eye level and smiled warmly at him. "Is this ok Link?" He asked politely and Link nodded, 

"This is fine, thankyou Sidon you're very kind, I'm sorry this has all gotten so out of hand." 

"Ah it's my fault really Link, I've been a little too eager." He apologized sincerely then a sudden noise made Link jump and he fell back onto his backside. 

"Ah oh I'm sorry Link! That was just my stomach; I haven't eaten in a little while, it must have scared you." Sidon chuckled, looking sheepish but Link let out a sigh of relief. 

"No no it's fine Sidon it just made me jump is all" He giggled and stood up again.

"Would you like go eat something for we take the plunge?" The Hylian asked kindly and Sidon replied with a small smile. 

"You are too kind little champion, I can fix something up in my home?" He suggested and Link nodded in agreement. 

Soon they reached a large pool of water, on the other side of it was a cave entrance and Link panicked slightly, knowing he couldn't swim that length of water.

"Sidon um how am I going to get across?" He asked but Sidon gave him a reassuring smile 

"Oh do not fret little hero! You can ride on me while I swim across, if that's ok with you of course?" Link looked relieved and agreed to the proposition. 

Sidon carefully placed Link on the top of his head, "Hold on tight Link!" He called and swam swiftly through the cool lake, causing sprays and droplets to fly past the little Hylian who watched his new friend in amazement as he swam faster than any creäture he had ever seen. 

The journey through the cold, crisp pool was short as Sidon made quick work of the swim and was soon making his way into the dark, shadow lingering cave. 

Link almost felt scared of this foreboding cavern but the gentle giants presence made him feel safe? He wasn't sure why but he felt like he was being protected by Sidon and he relaxed more as they steadied themselves on the dry cave floor, where Sidon stood up and reached a hand up for Link to climb back onto. 

Link slipped down from the zora's head and onto the slippery surface of his hand and Sidon smiled down at him. 

"Did you enjoy the ride little link?" He asked, looking proud of himself and puffed out his chest which made Link feel warm all over. 

"It was very enjoyable Sidon thankyou for the help, now we need to feed you ok?" He said like a parent telling it's child and Sidon nodded. 

"Yes well I would usually have done some hunting and gotten myself a meal in but when I heard of your coming I was far too excited to eat or hunt you see, rather silly of me but now you're here and I can probably get on that~" He explained, his tummy making loud groans as he spoke. Sidon blushed slightly from the embarrassment and chuckled. 

"Sorry about that Link I underestimated my hunger, I usually have to eat a lot of fish to sustain myself, but it might be rude to eat whilst I have such an important guest with me. He let out a soft whine and Link looked up 

"Ah do not force yourself to not eat because I am here! I can take care of myself if you want to go fishing." The zora's tail behind his head wagged slightly and he sighed happily

"You are such a kind hero! I have heard such great things about you and you certainly live up to your kindness, however I will wait here a little longer, I wish to know more about you!" He took Link further into the cave where he had a normal house set up with a bed, chairs, sofa's and a large red and yellow rug spread. Link Smiled at how quant this abode was and Sidon let down on a nearby sofa, placing Link carefully down on his chest who got onto his hands and knees to gain a better balance. 

 

But Sidon inhaled and the shift in his chest made the Hylian slip and slide down the large Zora's slippery skin and he panicked, putting his hands out in-front of him, shocked to see they were placed on Sidons large pointed teeth. 

The zora looked surprised and and quickly tried to remove himself, feeling rude but slipped again and fell into Sidons mouth, falling onto his big slippery tongue. 

He felt humiliated and shocked, knowing he had most likely offended the Zora but he was surprised when he felt the moist organ shift and slide up his back then gently gave him a small push and Link was back on the Zoras hand. 

"I'm so sorry Sidon! It's just your skin was very slippery and I lost my balance-"

"-Please do not apologize Link dear, it was merely an accident. But I must say, it's a little forward but you do taste good Link~" The Hylian looked surprised and blinked in confusion. 'He thinks I taste good??' Link wasn't sure if this was a compliment and just decided to shake it off.

"Oh um thankyou Sidon.." His ears lowered a little as he saw the larger male drag his long tongue across his lips and his pupils dilated from small slits to round ovals. 

"So are you going to go for a hunt Sidon?" Link asked, hopeful this would get his new friend back on track but he made a small gasp as the large Zora sat up and gave him a deep, intense look which made Link feel awkward. 

"I know its rather impolite Link but may I taste you a little more?" Link looked shocked and he backed up slightly until his back his Sidons curved wall of fingers and began to pant slightly, worrying for himself, which gave Sidon a slight hurt look. 

"Well I um I really should be getting back to the village Sidon they probably think you kidnapped me so-"

"-Oh there's no need to be scared Link, please I didn't mean to make you afraid I just..you taste delicious so I just wanted another taste." This did not remeasure Link at all but without his consent Sidon raised the young man to his mouth and his tongue extended from it, dragging itself along Links chest and torso. 

As he did this, Sidon let out a long delightful moan of satisfaction and continued to taste his little friend all over. 

When he pulled the tongue away poor Link was covered in hot saliva and he trembled now from fear, no one had ever tasted him before. "Mmh even better than the first taste, I'm very sorry Link but you just taste far too good for me to pass up!" He cooed in what was supposed to be a comforting tone, however this whole affair made Link panic and he tried his best to escape but Sidon enclosed him in his fingers and gently placed his clawed finger under Links chin and looked at him with a slight blush spread across his handsome face. 

"I am still very hungry and I really do think you could satisfy my hunger link~" 

Link made a small gasp in fear and squirmed drastically, but this only made Sidons excitement grow.

"Ah do not be so frightened little hylian, I will take care not to bite!" He smiled but Link didn't think Sidon understood what being inside his stomach really meant, he didn't want to die anytime soon but to his horror the large Zora lifted him up by his arms and made him hover above his head. 

"You'll be safe and cosy inside my tummy Link, I'll take good care of you now don't squirm too much~" He cooed kindly and opened his large mouth, lowering poor Link into it, his tongue extended out and his teeth on display. 

Link kicked rapidly trying anything to escape but he wasn't strong enough and soon he yelped as he was dropped into Sidons wet tongue. He squeaked when all the light from the outside world vanished as his eater has closed his mouth. 

 

It was dark and hot inside Sidons mouth and Link panicked, praying Sidon was not planning to really swallow him. He tried to regain his balance on the zora's tongue but it was far too slippery for him to even attempt and he whined when he heard a chuckle come from Sidons throat. 'Was this entertaining to him!?' 

The Hylian trembled and panted heavily then made a loud gasp as Sidon began to use his moist organ to taste him again, making multiple groans of pleasure from his preys taste. 

Link was about to call out but he squealed as his world was soon tipped back and he slipped reluctantly to the back of his throat and he felt a strong suction pull first his legs then his torso, until his entire body had been swallowed and was slipping slowly down the zora's esophagus.

Sidon pressed his clawed finger against his throat, feeling the little hylian slip down his throat and made a soft moan, taking great pleasure in the squirming feeling and a grin was spread across his face as he traced his finger down until it reached his tummy, knowing that the hero was now in the contense of his stomach which gave him a warm, comforting feeling.

Link could feel muscles slide and rub over his body as he continued to descend deeper and deeper into Sidons body, he then after what seemed like forever felt his legs break free. 

He gasped when he was sucked through a tight hole and fell into his captors stomach with a loud thud.

Sidon sed his large hand to gently pat his now full tummy and almost began caressing it softly, a long grin spread across his handsome content face. He got comfy in his seat and had his bright yellow eyes fixed on his stomach, listening and wondering what his prey was doing inside him now. Afterall he had told him not to be afraid but he guessed from the hylians reaction he was doing the opposite of what he'd told him, he did not want to harm his new guest, just tide him over till he could find some food. 

He began to feel the little hero squirming and fighting to get out which oddly felt strangely good for Sidon, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes to enjoy the mans little movements inside him and began to emit loud contended purrs. 

The little Hylian wasn't sure what to do, he was being held captive in the worst place he could think possible and eventually began to kick and struggle, hoping it would make Sidon feel discomfort and persuade him to release Link but the more he seemed to struggle the poor he could hear deep rumbles coming from his captors throat. Somehow he was enjoying Links behaviour so he decided to give it a rest, not wanting to make Sidon feel any better with him inside. 

The Zora noticed his little meal had stopped squirming and he gently began to rub his tummy again. 

"Link, my little hero are you nice and cosy in there? I just couldn't help myself, you tasted so delicious!" He chuckled knowing he wouldn't get a response from his prisinor and carried on. 

"Please forgive me, I will ensure you stay warm and content whilst in there." He cooed in a gentle voice, as if Link was merely in another room and not stuck inside the Zora's fleshy cavern. 

Link folded his arms and began to merely look around his temporary home, from what Sidon had said it seemed as though he wasn't going to keep Link here forever, not long enough for him to get digested at least which somewhat made him feel relieved. 

But he still didn't enjoy being in such a tight space, although what Sidon had said began to affect him slightly, he said it would be warm and cosy and the hylain had to admit it was rather cosy. 

Maybe it was because he knew his kidnapper was such a handsome beast? Link didn't know but he began to almost feel as though he was enjoying being here so close to Sidon, he'd never experienced being eaten alive before but Sidon was so gentle with him and even now was going out of his way to comfort him any way he could. 

The male Zora tilted his head as his tummy feeling Link begin to move again except this time it didn't feel like a struggle, more like he was trying to get comfortable. 

This feeling began getting Sidon excited, he felt embarrassed that he was getting aroused by his guests movements but he couldn't help himself, after all Link didn't need to know what he was doing? 

He reached out a hand and gently began running it down the length of his already attentive cock, he shivered slightly and gripped it with a firmer hand, beginning to rub himself slowly, enjoying the pumping motion along with Links movements. 

He gritted his pointed teeth and spread his legs out to get comfy, leaning back and pumpking his now hard shaft, panting softly, trying his best not to moan. 

Link was jolted slightly as he felt Sidon move, which was of course to be expected however he began to hear his prison panting, his breathing sharper and heavier. He could then hear Sidons heartbeat beat faster and he raised an eyebrow, curious about what the zora was doing. 

Link then heard soft groans emitting from Sidons chest and he wondered if maybe he was..touching himself? 

But surely he was not doing it over himself? Link thought and wanted to test this theory. 

He wriggled around a little and heard Sidon let out a deeper, pleasurable moan, Link smirked smugly to himself and began to move around all he could, delighted at hearing the other males ever increasing moans of pleasure. 

"Nhhn Link-Hah mmh I'm going to release myself soon if you carry on teasing me like that!" He whimpered as he continued to get off from his little meals movements. 

Link wanted to tease Sidon as much as he could and he wanted to hear him climax so he began using his hands to rub the fleshy walls of his stomach. 

Sidon groaned more, saliva beginning to drip from his lips as his extended tongue lolled from his mouth. Pre-cum began to bead at his tip and dribble down his long shaft and Sidon knew he was so close to release, just a few more strokes. 

Link could feel the tension in Sidons body, how it had heated up inside his warm cave and how his heartbeat was getting faster the longer Sidon went on and finally his touch pushed the zora over the edge, Link heard loud growls and groans of pleasure, he was surprised when Sidon moaned out his name as he came, shocked he made him cum so much.

Sidon was thrown over the edge and he felt hot cum pour out of his cock rapidly, making him feel the best pleasure he had ever encountered. Once he had stopped cumming Sidon panted heavily, releasing his length, his hand covered in his own fluid and he yet again patted his stomach, smiling widely.

"Thankyou for that my little Link you made me feel so good~ I hope I can make you feel that good soon~" He winked down at his tummy and emitted a loud content purr before closing his eyes and allowing his long tongue to lol out.


End file.
